Percy & Annabeth Summer Story
by KeJensen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have gone through the titian war together. They have been friends since they were twelve, but what happens when Annabeth has a strange dream about him. Does she secretly have feelings for her best friend? Does he? Set after the last Olympian, the kiss and heroes of Olympus never happened. First Percabeth fan fiction. stink at summaries please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. **

**My first Percy & Annabeth fan fiction. **

**This takes place after The Last Olympian, the kiss never happened. Neither did Heroes of Olympus. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 1 Annabeth:

She shoot straight up in bed panting and completely confused. She was a demigod and demigod's dreams usually come true in a certain way, but this couldn't come true it just couldn't. She was Annabeth Chase, 17 year old demigod, and daughter of Athena for god's sake how could she dream that. A dream like that let alone a dream like that about her best friend. She shook her head trying to clear it but see kept seeing the whole dream keep playing in her head.

Annabeth's dream

_She was sitting on the beach at camp half-blood on Daedalus' laptop. She was so concentrated on what she was doing she didn't notice the raven haired boy with sea green eyes sit next to her until he spoke "Hey wise girl" she jumped and let out a little yell and he was laughing. Once she realized it was him she hit him reputedly in the shoulder and glared at him yelling "NOT FUNNY SEAWEAD BRAIN YOU SCARED ME!"_

_He rubbed his arm and laughed "S-sorry". "What do you want seaweed brain" she says as she glares at him and closes her laptop putting it to the side and looks at him. He stands up and she realizes that he doesn't have a shirt on only swim trunks she has never realized before but he was really toned "Well I'm going to go for a swim" he says extending his hand to her "care to join me". _

_She was about to reply no because she wasn't dressed for it but when she looked down she was in her bikini a bit confused but she nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and throw her over his shoulder, she squealed in surprise she could feel his laughter. "PERCY!" she yelled and laughed "put me down" of course he didn't and he went running towards the lake. Once he was about waist high he through her in laughing as hard as ever. She popped back up spitting water "you are so going to pay for that seaweed brain" he was still laughing so hard he didn't realize she had swam over and then dunked him._

_When he came back up she had a triumphant look on her face. "And what are you smiling at, you know being the goddess of wisdoms daughter you would be smart enough to know not to mess with the son of the sea gods son in water" She gave him a confused look and started to say something but he dived and he pulled her under by the ankle, she let out a small yelp as she went under._

_She opened her eyes and saw she was at the bottom at the lake she spun her head around trying to find Percy. She saw him laughing she scowled at him and pointed up meaning she wanted air but before she could swim up he grabbed her around the waist and she gasped letting out her air but was surprised that she could breath. Before she knew it they were in an air bubble with Percy. She looked at him and he was looking at her with that goofy smile of his, she smiled back then remembered his hands her still around her bare waist. She blushed for some unknown reason I mean he has had his arms around her waist before but something about this was different but yet again she shook away the thought. She got out of the hold and sat in the bubble so there sides were touching but their heads were opposite but they could still look at each other. _

_She looked at him trying to read her expression and was that sadness she was completely confused why was he sad, then it hit her was he sad because he wasn't holding her anymore why would he be no, no that can't be it-_

_She was stopped in her thoughts "So you still think it was a smart idea to mess with me in water" he said laughing at her. She just glared at him and folded her arms across her chest and mumbles "Maybe it wasn't one of my best ideas" this only made him laugh more. "Oh shut up seaweed brain" she said and kicked him in the shoulder. He just smiles at her witch she liked but then thought better of herself "Um….Percy why are you staring and smiling at me like that" _

_He turned his head quickly and she could have sworn he was blushing "W-what no I wasn't" She arched an eyebrow at him "you so were so tell me what up" she said sitting up a bit. "Err….its n-nothing swear" he replied turning his head again. "Come on Percy tell me". "Err fine its nothing really you know you err… you just…. Look…..good…today" he said turning his head in the opposite direction and again she could see him blush she could even feel her own face getting red and said "Oh….um….thanks" and smiled at him. _

_He turned back towards her and sighed witch again confused her "um Annabeth?" she looked at him "Ya" she replied studying his face did he look nervous that was so unlike Percy. "I…err…want to… err….need to…. Do something…and well I need you not to hit me witch I'm pretty sure you will" She looked at him completely confused and started to say "Percy why would I h-" before she could finish he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her and not the silly kisses they give each other on the cheek to be funny no a real kiss. Her head was spinning but for some reason it felt right, she didn't want it to stop and before she realized it she was kissing him back-_

-End of dream-

And that's when she woke up. Her head was going crazy, how could she dream that about him. Him Percy Jackson, her best friend since they were 12, 12 for gods sakes. She laid back down and asked herself a question out loud in the darkness "Do I like Percy?" She didn't know the answer but she knew she had to figure it out before camp alone face him at camp on Saturday. Oh gods of Olympus camp was in 2 days she groaned "Oh gods of Olympus how am I going to be able to go there let alone talk to him after that"

Percy POV:

-It was Saturday and he was on his way to camp half-blood-

He was excited. He couldn't wait to get back to camp half-blood. He couldn't wait to see Grover, all his other friends, his activities director Chiron, and Annabeth. Oh Annabeth his thoughts lingered on her. He would never admit it but he was most excited to see her again, and he had missed her the most this year not that he would ever admit it to her or anyone else.

When they finally got to camp he said goodbye to his mom and step father Paul. He walked into camp and went to see Chiron then went to his cabin. On his way to his cabin he was greeted by several of his friends. When he finally got to his cabin, he throw his stuff in and changed into his orange camp T-shirt. He walked out of his cabin and headed towards the Athena cabin where he hoped she would be probably unpacking or reading.

He peered through the window and luckily he saw a single figure sitting on one of the bunks. He looked at the blond haired, grey eyed girl in her orange camp T-shirt and jean shorts that was his best friend Annabeth Chase. He smiled to himself. Annabeth being the wise girl she was realized someone was looking at her and looked up.

**Comment please. **

**Tell me what you think or if you want me to continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chapter 2 hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Annabeth POV:

So I got to camp about 20 or so minutes ago. Ok so I still haven't figured out the whole dream thing but I'm not going to let that get in my way, after all Percy is my best friend and this might actually be the first summer of camp where we don't go on a life threatening quest.

I was unpacking and could have sworn I felt someone was watching me. I looked up at the window and saw the bright sea green eyes, messy black hair, and the same wide goofy smile witch got even bigger when he saw me. I could feel my face begin to smile back at him as I got up and walked out of the cabin to greet him. Of course I was tackled in a giant hug by none other than Percy Jackson my best friend. _'Gods he could be such a seaweed brain'_ I think to myself.

"Well hello seaweed brain what did you miss me or something?" I said hugging him back and laughing. He laughed and hugged me tighter "Of course I did wise girl". Neither one of us broke the hug witch was strange this was different then our normal hugs but I shook the thought away. _'I am probably just imagining things'_ I think to myself. After a minute he lets go and I felt sad but I pushed that thought away to. It gave me a chance to actually look at him since last year. He had gotten taller he was almost a head taller than me now, his unruly black hair seemed messier, and his sea green eye brighter, he was more muscular in all the right plac- I again shook the thought away what was I doing this is Percy, Percy for god's sake my best friend am I actually checking him out. _'Gods what is wrong with me' _

I smirked at him not giving anything away and said "Since when did you become all sappy seaweed brain". He laughed and ran his figures through his messy black hair before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and a shiver went up my spine. 'What is going on with me' I thought to myself it's not like he has never done this before, it was sort of a joke between them. A few years ago, when we were about thirteen a new Aphrodite kid at camp asked us if we were together. So it became a joke, walking through camp with our arms around each other's shoulders. Thinking about it now I could see how someone could think that. We were always together, but that was just because they were best friends right? Or because we basically went on quests every summer. It was just that we been in life threatening quests all the time that's why we were so comfortable around each other nothing else right? I push the thought to the back of my head. Something about this just felt…..different but I choose to ignore it. What we have is just friendship nothing else and that's the way it will stay.

"Who says I am, I don't think it's sappy to miss my best friend". I laugh and say "Whatever seaweed brain" nonchalantly and through my arm around his shoulder as well. He scowls for a second before it turns into his usually seaweed brain just smile. We started walking to nowhere unparticular. "So where to wise girl" he said. "Hmmm I don't know dinners not for a few hours" I replied. "Well I wouldn't mind a swim, how about we go down to the canoe la-"

"NO!" I say cutting him off quickly then blushed, silently cursing myself. He furrowed his eyebrows at me in confusion and said "umm what?" "Just um don't feel like swimming" I replied quickly trying to cover up there was no way I was going anywhere near the canoe lake with him until I figured out what was going on.

"Err, ok then well then what are your ideas then" he asked and I let out a silent breath in relief. I thought for a moment then replied "Err…umm…why don't we go find Grover he's probably with juniper, we could go to the stables, or we could-". "Alright, alright we won't go swimming, we can go find Grover" he said laughing and shaking his head at me. We broke apart and started walking towards the woods side by side.

The walked for a few minutes in silence before he broke it "So why don't you want to go swimming?" he smirked then teased "you scared to go swimming with the son of Poseidon" I held my breath then spoke stuttering a little "W-what n-no I'm not, I err just didn't want to err go swimming that all"

He furrowed his eye brows and gave me a suspicious look then spoke "um….Annabeth are you um sure you're alright?" My breath caught again. I spoke trying to sound as normally as possible "Ya why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged "I don't know you just seem off." _'I am wisdoms daughter what in the world am I acting so stupid' _I try to play this off hopefully he will by it "Seriously seaweed brain I'm fine" He give me a skeptical look then just shrugs. We kept walking and I let out yet another sigh of relief. Gods of Olympus I have got to figure this thing out I thought to myself. We are almost at the forest and when he speaks. "So how's the rebuild on Olympus going?" I smile wide happy to get on a different subject. "Great almost done. Gods it's amazing I still can't believe I was chosen to do it" I say beaming. He smiles back at me "Hey you earned it." "I guess so but still it's like a dream come true and I still can't believe you gave up becoming a god" I say. He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck "Ya well it was more important to help other demigods then for me to become a god." he gives a small smile but looks like he's blushing slightly. "Your right it was more important but still you actually gave up being a god. Don't you regret it at all" I ask. He shrugs "meh I guess it would have been cool but I would rather live life I don't want things to change I like how things are now" I shrug "I guess but still"

"Anyway… I am glad to finally be able to have a normal summer at camp" He says returning to his normal happy self. I smile "normal? Is that even possible for us? Last time I checked our normal summer was going on life threatening quest and almost dying" I say with a laugh. He lets out a chuckle "ya I suppose your right, then I'm glad to hopefully not have to almost die this summer." I smile "there you go that's better" He rolls his eyes. "You're such a wise girl." I smirk "and you are such a seaweed brain."

* * *

**Review hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and I will try and update whenever I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy POV:

The next few days passed rather fast. It has been pretty normal so far, well as normal as life for a demigod can be. The only weird thing was Annabeth. Whenever she was around me she was weird.

All of Percy's thoughts will be in Italics

-Friday night after the camp fire-

I walked into my cabin after the camp fire exhausted from the days activities. I unstrapped my armor letting it fall to the floor. I groan looking around the cabin, it's defiantly not clean. Figuring I should probably clean up a bit for the cabin cheek tomorrow I get to cleaning. Well my interpretation of cleaning I push my dirty cloths into a pile in a corner, lay my armor on one of the empty bunks, and push my trash under a bunk. Satisfied I get ready for bed exhausted from the long day. I lay in my bunk thinking about the past few days.

_Annabeth has been acting strange lately. I wonder what was up with her these past few days she was acting so unlike Annabeth she seemed nervous. No she couldn't be nervous she was Annabeth and anyway why would she be nervous around me? We are best friends right? Of course we are, but something was different. I had pushed the thought away at first but thinking about it now something was different and it wasn't just Annabeth. _

_I couldn't put my figure on it but something had changed. When I had hugged her the other day I just never wanted to let go and when I put my arm around her it just felt right. I couldn't explain it but it just felt right. I shook my head trying to clear it. I couldn't think like that, this was Annabeth I was thinking about, ANNABETH for gods sakes my best friend. But I couldn't stop thinking about her._ I turned on my side and sighed. _I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful blond hair and amazing grey eyes gods she was beautiful._ "STOP IT!" I said aloud then whispered "This is Annabeth, Annabeth stop thinking like this". I closed my eyes and tried not to but I couldn't stop thinking of her. After about 10 minutes of trying not to think about her I sat up and sighed. Finally I said it out loud what I knew. I couldn't deny for much longer "I think I'm in love with my best friend"

I lay back my head hitting the pillow hard. I am in love with my best friend, this realization made nothing easier. Annabeth doesn't feel the same way she couldn't I mean I'm just Percy to her nothing else, just the same seaweed brain I was when we were twelve. Annabeth was…well she was amazing, insanely beautiful, smart, fierce (gods know she could kick my but), and she was just perfect in my eyes and I was just seaweed brain. I sigh, closing my eyes trying to get some sleep. It takes a while but I finally manage to drift to sleep. My dreams are all about Annabeth.

Annabeth POV:

In her cabin with all her siblings laying in her bunk

-This is all in her thoughts-

Finally I have a chance to process all of this. I defiantly needed to I have been acting strange and I think he's starting to notice. I thought back over the week. The way he hugged me a little longer then needed every time we hugged witch for some reason was a lot and the way I didn't want him to let go. The way a shiver went through me whenever he put his arm around me and that it felt right like it was supposed to be there. How considerate he always was around me. The way I acted like a complete idiot when he asked me to go swimming. I wanted to hit myself for that.

Gods I had to figure this out, I was completely flustered around him. For god's sake I am the daughter of Athena not some boy crazed teenage school girl. I had to get me head straight this is Percy. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head but all I could see was Percy in my head. I wanted to scream in frustration. I couldn't be thinking like this, Percy is my best friend how could I be thinking about him like that.

I am Annabeth Chase daughter of the goddess of Wisdom how could I even be thinking like this. My mother would probably disown me for even slightly thinking like this. I sighed silently and turned on my back staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't keep denying this all the facts were right in front of my face and I knew exactly what I meant I just didn't want to admit it or except it, but I just had to except it. I couldn't though what if he didn't feel the same it could ruin their friendship. I had to though, I couldn't keep doing this to myself and making a totally idiot of myself whenever he was around. Ok Annabeth all you have to do is admit it to yourself. I took a deep breath and finally accepted the fact I Annabeth Chase am in love with my best friend. I am in love with Percy Jackson.

There I said it, I let out a breath saying this didn't help any I was still in the same position. The only difference is that I admitted it to myself but what does that help it's not like I was going to tell him. I mean sure we have been best friends since we were twelve but still I am just Annabeth and he is a hero. He saved Olympus, the camp, basically the whole world, and gave up being a god to help demigods everywhere. He is amazing and I'm just Annabeth, I am just wise girl nothing more.

* * *

**We are getting into Percebeth soon. Thanks for reading. Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy POV:

-The next day at the canoe lake-

After last night I needed some time to help me think and the water was my best option I always felt better in the water. I dived in off the dock and swam to the bottom. I just sat there closing my eyes and let the water clear my head. After like 10 or so minutes I heard footsteps on the dock and opened my eyes looking up. Through the water I saw a familiar figure smiling down at the water. I smiled and swam up.

"Hey there seaweed brain" Annabeth said. I shook my hair out of my face spraying her with water. She put her hands up to shield her face and we both laughed. "Hey there wise girl what you scared of a little water?" I say mockingly. She scowled at me then stood up and dived in next to me, I hadn't realized that she was in a bikini I had to stop myself from staring. "Do I look scared seaweed brain" she said with a smirk when she surfaced next to me. I of course just had a stupid smile on my face. She just shook her head at me and smiled.

"So want to go for a real swim" I said holding out my hand with a mischievous grin on my face. She gave me a hesitant look and said "I don't know Perc-". "Oh come on Annie it will be fun promise" I said giving her a stupid puppy dog face. She just glared daggers at me and I laughed. She hated it when anyone called her Annie. "Don't call me that" she growled at me and punched my arm. I just laughed and rubbed my arm, she just glared at me. "Sorry now come on please I promise it will be fun" I said again and held out my hand again. This time she rolled her eyes and took my hand. I did something like a stupid grin witch made her laugh.

Annabeth POV:

So here I was about to go do the exact thing I have been trying to avoid for the past week. But I needed to know after last night, I just needed to know if he felt the same. I thought back to my dream, then took his hand. Another shiver went down her spine and he dived in pulling me with him.

Just like in my dream I could breath and when I opened my eyes I saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and he started swimming pulling me along with him. They swam around Percy pointing out things I never really saw before in the lake. After about 15 or so minutes Percy gave me an evil grin. Next thing I knew I was in an air bubble just like in my dream only instead of his arms around me waist he was still holding my hand.

He let go of my hand and we were both blushing slightly. I sat the same way I had in my dream there sides touching. He smiled at me then said "Well do I deliver on my promises or what?" I roll my eyes _'he can be such a seaweed brain'_ "Ya, ya, ya, seaweed brain I guess that was kind of fun." I admitted "Kind of? Kind of fun? Whatever that was great even you can't deny that" he said rolling his eyes.

I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Whatever seaweed brain". He just laughed at me so I just kicked him hard in the shoulder. "Hey!" he said rubbing his shoulder I just laughed. "So anyway how long are we going to just stay down here?" I ask. He shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

Percy POV:

-His thought are in italics-

_'__What should I do? Oh gods what should I do? Gods she looks beautiful with her beautiful storm grey eyes and blond hair falling in perfect princess curl Wait are you staring gods stop staring.'_ I saw a hand waving in front of my face. Shaking my head in time to hear "Percy. Percy hello are you there what are you doing?"

"Oh…err. What?" I say smartly and saw her laughing. "What happened you just kind of zoned out and then err what were you staring at?" I felt my face getting red and I couldn't think of anything to say "Oh err n-no I was just err". _'Oh gods am I blowing this come on get yourself together.'_ "Nothing just some fish" I said. _'Nice very smart Percy'_

She turned her head and then back giving me this look of utter confusion and asked hesitantly "Perce what fish and are you alright?" "Oh err ya of course why wouldn't I be" I said giving a fake smile. "If you say so Perce" she said with a laugh and I let out a silent breath. I inwardly cursed myself _'nice I'm real smooth gods I'm an idiot. First you stare at her then you stutter like an idiot. Come on man pull yourself together this is still Annabeth this is still his best friend.'_

"Percy…. Hello Percy you're doing it again" she said snapping me out of my thought. I shook my head and said "Waa- what... Oh sorry". She raised one eye brow at my "Percy are you sure your alright do you need to talk about something you keep zoning out?" she said sitting up and putting her hand on my arm. A shiver went up my spine. "N-no I'm fine" I said looking at her hand on my shoulder then back to her face gods her beautiful face. Her brows furrowed in what was that? Worry? Or confusion? "Are you sure Percy you know you can tell me if something's wrong." _'Ok this is it I have to tell her it's now or never.'_ "Well um there is err something I do need to te-" as I was saying it my watch started beeping. I swore in Greek and she laughed.

"What was that" she asked. "I set my watch for enough time to get dried off before lunch" I said half annoyed half relived. "Ok so why are you so angry?" she asked. I froze "Oh erm no reason just forgot about it anyway lets go I'm hungry" I said fast. She shook her head and laughed slightly "Ok then seaweed brain but whatever you had to tell me you will be telling me later alright" she said pointing her figure at me witch made me smile slightly. I put my hands up in front of my chest and laughed "alright, alright you win later alright" She just smiled at me _'gods she had a great smile.'_ I grabbed her hand and they swam up.

* * *

**Oh so close to telling her. Poor Percy.**

**Anyway Review and thanks for reading. Will update when I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

3rd person POV:

Percy's thought in italics, and Annabeth's thoughts in bold

It has been two days since Percy almost told Annabeth his feelings. In the Poseidon cabin an hour after the camp fire about eleven thirty at night.

_'__Ok so I have been very successful at avoiding what I was going to tell her so far. I hated myself for not telling her but I never had the nerve to.'_ Percy went and laid in his bed thinking about Annabeth. He was almost asleep when he heard a knock at his window, He shot straight up in bed and wiped his head towards the window but there was no one there. He thought to himself for a second then it came to him an a smile crept over his face. He stood up and walked over to the window and opened it "Well, well, well what are you doing out of bed after curfew wise girl aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

**Ok so yah this was most likely a bad idea and completely not like me but I had to know what he was going to tell me in the lake two days ago. I mean I had an idea of what it was but that could jus be my imagination I had to know what it actually was. So I just decided to go for it.**

"Shut up seaweed brain" she said taking off her Yankees cap and smiling at him. "Since when do you break the rules wise girl" he said with a laugh. She rolled her eyes "Since when have we ever followed the rules seaweed Brian". He smirked "good point, anyway why are you here"

"What A girl can't visit her best friend" she said with a laugh. He laughed back and shook his head "Whatever you say wise girl". "Come on seaweed brain take a walk with me" she said. He gave her a skeptically look and she put her hand on her hip "Oh come on seaweed brain" He smirk "Fine sure"

They walked in silence towards the canoe lake. We arrive there and walk to the end of the dock. They sat there side by side legs handing off the dock.

"So anyway what's this all about wise girl" he asked her. She raised an eye brow at him and said "What are you talking about seaweed brain". "Well I mean you don't usually break curfew, unless oh gods please don't say we have another quest" he said. She laughed "No seaweed brain no quest." "Come on wise girl what's going on?" he said and puts her hands up in surrender "fine you got me"

"I knew there was something so come on out with it what's this all about?" he said a triumphant smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and "Fine well you told me you would tell me and you have been avoiding it and me for 2 days." He gave her a look like 'oh you noticed that' "ya I have noticed. Wise girl remember." He froze _'Holy Poseidon I should have realized well I guess it's now or never there's nothing to interrupt or distract her.'_

"Oh that oh um ya" he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. **Oh gods this was a bad idea he looks like he's about to throw up this must be serious.** She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet reassuring smile. He smiled back nervously and said "Well the thing is I err well it's hard to put this um…" he took a deep breath _'this was it I am finally going to tell Annabeth how I felt. Just how to do it? Hmmm then it came to him.'_ He grabbed her hand off his shoulder and held it. **Oh gods what was he doing did he did he just grab my hand? My heart was doing a little tap dance and Holy Styx am I blushing thank the gods it was night time. **

"So err well there no really any easy way for me to tell you this so I'm err just going to err say it" he started. "Percy what's wrong" she asked starting to get worried and concerned. "Well nothings really wrong I just have to tell you something" he said finally looking at her. _'Gods she was beautiful ok Percy you can do this.'_ "Ok Perce what is it" she said giving him a sweet smile. "Ok well err recently I err think" he said then took a deep breath. "Are you ok Percy you look like you are about to throw up" She said and he groaned "You are not making this any easier. She laughed slightly "Since when have I ever made things easy for you" HE groaned again than took a deep breath looking straight into her amazing grey eyes and finally said what he wanted to say "Right well I am just going to come out with it Annabeth I think I err have feeling."

**Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say he had feeling for me? Oh wait I should say something right. Come on Annabeth say something. **"Really?" she said **Gods of Olympus did I really just say that idiot. **"Err yes" he said more nervous if that was even possible.

Without another word without even thinking it though Annabeth kissed him. _'Was she? is she kissing me? Does she like me back?'_ So after a moment of getting over the shock he kissed her back and everything was absolutely perfect. After a few moments they broke apart. "Err um does this mean you're not going to hit me?" he said. **Of course he would say that it was Seaweed brain after all. **"No seaweed brain I'm not going to hit you" she said rolling her eyes and he gave her one of his goofy seaweed brain smiles. "Err does this oh mean you fe-" he started but was stopped by her kissing him again. "What do you think seaweed brain" she said breaking the kiss. He gave her the widest grin she has ever seen on him. "Well I think I should have told you 2 days ago" he said. She rolled her eyes and replied "me to" they both laughed. He smiled even wider and put his arm around her this time not in his normal friendly way she smiled back at him and leaned into his side.

After a few moments of them just sitting like that. "So wise girl would you be my girlfriend" he said with his goofy smile. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed "Of course seaweed brain". This time he kissed her and she kissed him back. He broke away laughing and said "Hey promise me something though". She raised an eyebrow an answered back "what?" "Promise me you won't let your mom smite me or turn me into a dolphin or something" She laughed and he cracked a smile but said "What you think I'm kidding I'm serious I'm pretty sure she will turn me into a dolphin or something like that" She tried not to laugh as she replied "Ok seaweed brain I'll try" _'I can't believe I actually did it! I can't believe she actually feels the same way!'_ **I can't believe he likes me back. I can't believe I am actually get to be with him.** So after a while and several more kisses they went back to their cabins.

* * *

**So they finally admitted it. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, will update when I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Thoughts in italics-

-The next morning-

Percy POV:

I awoke the next morning feeling happier then I have in a very very long time. On my way to breakfast my second best friend Grover caught up with me. Grover being able to sense my emotions asked me what I was so happy about. Instead of answering I just smiled wider and kept walking.

"Fine don't tell me" Grover mumbled making me laugh. "I will tell you later Grover alright" I told him still laughing. "Fine, but whatever it is it's making you happier then I have seen you in a while" He said as we walked. When they arrived I looked towards the Athena table where I saw my wise girl.

My wise girl, I would never get use to saying it either. To be honest I didn't even know if I was used to thinking it, I kept expecting someone to pop out and yell gotcha or wake up, finding out this was all a dream. To be completely honest I have had a crush on her ever since they first met. But they had become friends so I figured it would never happen so I had never done anything about it, but now I was overjoyed that I did do something even if it had taken many years.

As I sat down at the Poseidon table Chiron stopped a hoof on the ground silencing everyone. "Hero's" He bellowed "We have news that the hunters of Artemis will be coming to camp tomorrow and staying for a few days." Sighs and angry mutters rang throughout the pavilion, but I was smiling as I looked over to Annabeth. She had the same smile as that I had on my face when I saw her looking at me as well. Ok so I didn't much like the hunters but the Lieutenant was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and one of Annabeth's closest friend and mine as well not as close though. Ok friend was an understatement Thalia was basically like Annabeth's family like her protective big sister.

Chiron stomped a hoof and everyone went quiet again "Settle Young ones, now let's eat" Everyone started eating after making their offerings to the gods.

After breakfast most everyone left or was leaving some to morning activities, others to clean there cabin, go to the stables, or just go relax meet up with friends.

Of course I went straight to Annabeth who was waiting for me at the entrance of the Pavilion. Of course no one gave this a second thought, it wasn't out of the ordinary for me to go with her. I walked over to her with Grover. I laughed to myself, an evil plan forming to freak out Grover.

When we reached her where she was waiting for us she smiled, I gave her a maniacally grin before slinging an arm around her pulling her close and kissing her full on the mouth. After a moment or two I broke the kiss and looked back at Grover and laughed loudly. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and his jaw so on the ground. I heard and felt Annabeth's laughter beside me. I looked around and saw several people staring at us similar expressions to Grover's only I heard a few 'finales' and 'took them long enough'. Most of them looked like they were trying to process what just happened. I smiled to myself then looked at Annabeth who was rolling her eyes at me but still had a smile "you had to make a big show out of this didn't you seaweed brain?"

I just smiled wider and winked witch only made her roll her eyes again. I leaned down so I could whisper in her ear "It was actually just for that" I said pointing towards Grover who was now trying to talk but was stuttering out words "you…..her…..wha…kiss…what" This made both of us laugh. "This" I started gesturing towards the rest of the camp "was just a bonus"

She rolled her eyes again. "You know your cute when you do that although you always look cute" I told her witch made her blush witch of course made me smile more. "Seaweed brain" she said and I kissed her cheek "Yes I am but I your seaweed brain". Now she was smiling widely "Yes you are". I smirk "Come on, lets go somewhere where we not being stared at" she says. I nod wrapping my arm around her shoulders and we walk towards the lake leaving a still stuttering Grover behind, although the gazes of the many other demi-gods followed us.

Annabeth POV:

As we walked through the camp towards the canoe lake everyone was gawking at us. I even overheard a few Aphrodite girls talking about 'how amazing it was' even some 'finals' and 'took them long enough' from other campers. _'Really just really' _I think. "So Thalia's coming" Percy says and I smile "Yah I haven't seen her in a while." He gets this maniacally smile on his face just like the one in the dinning pavilion. We reach the lake and head down the dock. "Don't even think about it Percy I highly doubt she would react like them, she would probably attack you" He laughs "You're probably right as always, plus I don't think I want to be electrocuted" I laugh and he wraps his arm around me. I smile and lean into his side perfectly happy.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Percy speaks "Hey, so do you think Thalia would actually attack me?" he sounded half serious half joking. I shrug "I don't know really she could she has always been protective, but if you pull what you pulled back there she will most likely electrocute you" we both laugh. "Do you think Grover is still back there?" He said and I smirked "Probably he look completely confused" I felt the vibration of his body as he laughed and smiled. "You know you could have warned me first" I said. "I tried to give you a look" I snorted "I couldn't read your face that fast I saw it for like a half a second." He smiled looking down at me "Sorry" he said and I looked up at him in time to see his mischievous smile and glint in his eye before he kissed her.

He broke away with a smirk on his face "Enough warning?" Our faces were still only centimeters apart and I wished he didn't pull away so fast. I rolled my eyes "Shut up seaweed brain" than closed the distance between us and kissed him. He smirked into the kiss than kissed her back. After a moment or two I heard goat hooves coming towards us and pulled away. I turned my head to look behind us catching a glance of Percy's face witched looked a mixture of joy form being kissed and irritation from being interrupted, my face probably mirrored that. I focused on the figure coming towards them and smirked _'took him long enough' _

"Guess he finally stopped stuttering" Percy said smirking now but I could still see a hint of irritation. Grover came running down the dock with a big smile on his face as he stopped in front of them "Finally where have you been man" Percy said witch made me laugh. Grover scowled "That was not cool man" this made Percy laugh "Sorry it was just too good to pass up, your face priceless" I rolled my eyes. "Yah whatever, anyway I'm happy for you both and may I add FINALLY!" Grover said going back to his huge smile. "What do you mean by finally?" I ask.

Grover rolls his eyes "Seriously everyone figured you would end up together. Ever since we got back from the sea of monsters, everyone knew it except apparently you two" He looks at Percy "I lost ten drachma because of you" Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I was kind of irritated _'were they betting on when we would get together that is so messed up'_ "What did I do?" He asked. Grover opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off "Wait! Please tell me you all did not do what I think you did?!" My tone made Grover take a few steps back and I jumped up now slightly angry. "You all were betting on when we would get together?!" I said narrowing my eyes at a now cowering Grover. Percy apparently just figuring this out jumped up as well. "Err yes" Grover answered in a scared voice.

* * *

**Leave a review and thanks for reading :)**

**Will update as soon as I finish typing up the next chapter. **


End file.
